


Lost In A Kiss

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Jim Ellison, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-25
Updated: 2004-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: I’ve tasted the devil in a kiss…[Printed in HORIZONTAL MOSAIC VOL. 13 in 3005]
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 6





	Lost In A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling Nancy who requested I wrote a drabble based on the line “I can taste the devil in your kiss”.  
> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

I’ve spent years fighting to gain control. Control over my life, my senses…everything. I’ve fought for my life, dignity, honour, comrades and loved ones. Having finally gained control from the restrictions of my father, the rules of the army and the chaos of my senses, I didn’t want to lose control again. Until I met you, Blair, I never met anyone I couldn’t walk away from. 

In a moment of temptation my lips found yours and I swear, I tasted the devil in your kiss; for in your embrace I lose all the control I worked so hard to gain.


End file.
